Flowers in the Rain
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: Being with the one you love while raining is something special. Double the fun- you are in detention and you two are locked in the same room. What's a rejected girl to do? Will the rejecter make-up with her before she gives up on him? R


Hey hey ho! 9th story here! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, only Higuchi Tachibana does. And the song, I do not own it. It belongs to Avril Lavigne.

**Flowers in the Rain**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)

* * *

**

Today is a rainy day. It is cold. I don't know why my classmates are sad because it was raining, I always love it when it is raining. The times is going ever so slooowly. Why can't the bell ring now? I want the class to dismiss so I can go outside now and play under the rain. Mmm.. I know it's weird but I love the smell if the surrounding when it's raining. Heck, no I can't go out now. We are going to spend- scratch that, waste three more hours wit Jin-jin. Oh how I hate review classes. -Sigh- Stupid trigonometry. I know that I should be writing down notes but- gahh. The numbers on the white board are mixed up. I can't understand them. And what's that sign for? Ughh. And so I am now drawing flowers. Curve, curve, curve- that's already a flower for me. I bet I look like an idiot with a smile on my face.

"Miss Sakura, may I see your notes?" Uh-oh, Jin-jin caught me.

"Uhm.. here."

"What's this, a flower? Did you see me drew a flower on the board?" Busted.

"I-"

"Detention for three hours, Miss Sakura." Jin-jin dropped my notebook. Oh he shouldn't have dropped it. :|

Three more hours stuck in this classroom. What if the rain stopped when by then? Aww, I'll miss it. I just sat here, listening to to Jin-jin's lessons. Why is Trigonometry so hard? I'm already listening, but how come I don't understand it? Why is the answer- ughh. Face it, Mikan, you will not be able to pass your Mathematics exam. I'm such an idiot!

"That's it for now. You may now leave. Goodbye, class." Huh? Class dismissal time already? Oh, I think I just slept with my eyes open. Woosh! I can go now. I gladly picked my books and put t-

"Miss Sakura. Detention for three hours, remember?" Ughh. I forgot that. How could I?

"Soorrryy." I groaned.

"I'm leaving now. Don't forget to show me your notes tomorrow. Oh, and clean the room.

"Goodbye sensei."

Clean the room? Ughh. Just simply look at the mess. Papers, bits of erasers, pencil sharpenings, and what's this, hairs?? Eeew. This must be from the beauty conscious ones'. Just thinking about them makes me shiver. Eeek. Oh, even a manga is here. A manga? Wooosh. Must be Natsume's. Maybe he forgot it. I'm sure that he well come back for it.

And so I copied the notes on the board. Blah, blah, blah. Numbers mixed up. If Jin-jin gets angry tomorrow, I'll say, 'Because your numbers are mixed up.' -Sigh- After I copied the notes, I grabbed the broom and swept the floor. And then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Oh, it was Natsume. What a surprise! He was looking for something.

"Looking for your manga? Under my desk." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Close the door when you leave."

"I'm not yet leaving." He smiled. Smiled.

"You just smiled. Something's gonna happen. Bad."

"I think we're locked."

"Told ya. Why did you closed the door? You should have put a gap. Ughh. No one's outside, I think." It's okay if I'm locked with Natsume. It's him, I love him.

"At least I can help you in the cleaning, Polka."

"Your fangirls will hate me for letting you handle the broom."

"But they will never know, unless you tell them. Give me that, I can hold the dust pan for you." I gave him the dust pan, like what he has said.

"Thanks." I smiled again. Psssh.

"You missed one in the corner."

"I am not blind."

15 minutes have passed. I finished doing my work, and same to him. Beads of sweat started to roll down my face. It was supposed to be cold since it's raining. But again, Natsume's here, so it is hot. As I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket, it fell to the dust pan. Oh great, what a very nice day for me! Why is this happening to me! He must have noticed it, so he gave me his handkerchief.

"Here, you may use it. Yours is dirty now."

"No, I'll just shake it. Thanks, anyway." But before I had the chance to bend, he grabbed my hand. He let me face him, then he wiped the beads of sweat on my face. His crimson eyes looked at my hazel ones, as if they were staring right through my soul. And then, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. Butterflies, perhaps. But I had to break it- I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Good thing is, I managed to control them.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you._

"Thanks for the handkerchief." I removed his hands from my face.

"Your welcome."

Silence. Silence for what seems like eternity, but only minutes. Then he decided to break the silence.

"When will the rain stop?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want the rain to stop. I get so excited when it rains. Then I'll go out, walk under the rain, and then cry." I smiled a sad smile. Maybe a half smile.

"Cry? For what reason? Why chose under the rain? Stupids only do that."

"I just let my feelings out. Are you telling that I'm stupid? It is not stupid to cry under the rain. I think, it's good. No one can see your tears."

"Oh, ok."

"What about you? Have you tried crying under the rain?" I was starting to get curious. Woosh!

"Yeah, once."

"So you are stupid? No, wait. When and of what reason?"

"Shut up. It was the day when our whole village was burned. I was so sad- I once thought that everything would be over. They accused me for doing it. They were wrong, but I have to cover up for my sister."

"So your sister was the cause of fire?" I also felt sadness.

"Yes. Understand now?" Natsume patted my head.

"I'm not a dog for you to pat." I pouted, then we laughed. The lights went out. Uh-oh, brownout. Damn. Why now? It will be so scary to go down the halls. Why now!

"The lights went out."

"I know, I am not an idiot." I shivered. The temperature is getting lower.

"Are you feeling cold?" What a stupid guy. What does he think?

"Do you think I'm feeling hot in this weather?"

"I was just asking, no reason for you to be angry. I'll just use my Alice to warm you up."

"No! Don't use your Alice. That will be you, saving me again, even if it's a small thing."

"I don't care If I die saving you it is you that I care about." There he goes again. That look.

"Yeah, yeah, what about your sister? Your family?"

"Well, I also care for her. It's you, you are different from the others."

"Of course I am different. I am you're partner, you are my partner. We are partners. We are each other's responsibilites." Change topic.

"No! You're special to me, not because you are my partner. I don't know what it is called."

I. Cannot. Take. This. Anymore.

"Are you feeling sorry for me because you rejected me before?"

"I did not re-"

"It was raining, I told you I love you. But you, you left me crying under the rain with a broken heart.

"I am sorry."

"Those words are always never enough." Tears won't stop from rolling.

"Is that the reason why you suddenly turned cold to me?"

"Yes, because I don't want to be hurt anymore! The more I get close to you, the more I feel hurt. I hate you."

"No. Mikan. Don't say that."

"Being rejected by the one you love feels like dying. I rather chose to die than to continue living after my confession."

"Wait. Just stay here. Staaay." What is he doing? Why is he climbing the window? Is he leaving me again? I think no, since he told me to wait here. Please don't disappoint me this time.

Fifteen minutes have passed. Natsume came back with flowers in his hand, soaking wet. Outside, it was thundering, lightnings were all over, and of course, pouring rain. We stood infront each other for seconds.

"So.."

"Flowers for you. Specially picked during the rain." He smiled at me again.

"Thanks.. You're dripping wet." Obvious.

"I know, I know."

"What are these flowers for?"

"First, as peace offerings. Second, because I'm falling for you."

"Ooooh, falling for me? Blame that banana peel on the floor." Please, please, please. I'm starting to feel uneasy.

"I'm serious. Please, give me a second chance."

"Second chance? Did I even gave you the first one?

"Please, don't be sarcastic. I'm dead serious."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I smiled at him.

* * *

Just four letter words: FAIL.

I tried a Drama fic, but all I got is a piece of crap. But hey, my friends told me that some lines here would make good quotes. Reviews will be higly appreciated. Please also put this in your favorites list. On the last week of March, or in the first week of April.

There's this cool forum for Filipino GAFFN Authors and readers. Amicus. Please join. a m i c u s . l e f o r a . c o m. Founders are hilaire, , and windlady. :)

March 07, 2010.

danielle. :)


End file.
